V1.1.3
OVERVIEW The Elder Scrolls Online v1.1.3 features fixes to quests and blockers, in addition to skill line fixes and improvements. You will also see improved performance in Cyrodiil, and several fixed issues with the Mac client. FIXES & IMPROVEMENTS Alliance War General *Implemented some memory fixes which will improve performance (decrease latency) in Cyrodiil. *Fixed an issue with Caltrops – you will no longer be immune to siege damage. *Fix for an issue where some container rewards received through mail by non-veteran rank players contained items with no level or icon. Combat & Gameplay General *Vampire Nightblades can no longer stealth and feed on boss monsters during combat. *Reduced the ultimate gain on all critical strikes to 1 from 3. Dragonknight *Earthen Heart **Magma Armor: Reduced the duration of this ability. *Arden Flame **Standard of Might: Reduced the damage bonus and damage reduction of this ability. Nightblade Note: Improvements to the Nightblade are a work in progress, and you will see additional fixes in the coming weeks. *Shadow **Path of Darkness: Increased the damage of this ability. **Veil of Blades: This ability can now critical strike. *Siphoning **Catalyst: Increase the effectiveness of this ability to a higher percentage. Templar *Restoring Light **Radiant Aura: Fixed an issue where this ability could prevent you from swapping weapon sets. *Aedric Spear **Puncturing Strikes: Reduced the post global cooldown on this ability, and slightly increased the cost. Healing Staff *Siphon Spirit: This ability no longer generates ultimate. This is a temporary fix until we can resolve an issue where the ability generates more ultimate than intended. Dungeons & Group Content Dungeons *Spindleclutch **The Spindlekin Boss will now properly reset if it gets stuck in the world. *Volenfell *The Guardian Centurions will now reset if they become stuck. Trials *Fixed an issue with treasure chests so more than one groupmate can now loot the chest before it disappears. Exploration & Itemization General *Fixed an issue that was causing some collected books to disappear or get replaced when you used a wayshrine or reloaded the game. *Healing Mage Item Set Bonus: Reduced the debuff to weapon damage. Mac Client General *Fixed an issue that was causing blurry textures. *Fixed an issue where switching between fullscreen mode and windowed mode was not working properly. *Fixed an issue where the game would sometimes crash once you logged into the game. Miscellaneous General *We have implemented a fix for those who could not see ghosts when using DX9 after patch 1.1.2. However, we encourage you to use DX11 unless playing on Windows XP. *Fixed an issue where you could fall through the world at Arcwind Point in The Rift. Quests Auridon *Breaking the Barrier: Fixed an issue where you couldn’t use the talisman on the wards. Bal Foyen *Breaking the Tide: Captain Rana will no longer become unresponsive. Coldharbour *The Cliffs of Failure: Fixed an issue where seeds used on monsters that had turned to ash were not giving you proper credit. Eastmarch *Snow and Flame: Thane Mera Stormcloak will now appear. Fighters Guild *The Prismatic Core: Aelif and Merric will no longer converse endlessly, preventing you from completing the quest step “Talk to Merric.” Glenumbra *Rally Cry: Shaza will no longer become unresponsive. Grahtwood *Grip of Madness: You will no longer become blocked after entering the Cathedral. *The Innkeeper’s Daughter: Nellor can now be found at his quest marker, and the letter no longer spawns inside a crate. Greenshade *Shades of Green: Indaenir can now be found with more ease. *Retaking the Pass: This quest has been reworked to improve stability, and quest pins have been added. Main Quest *Daughter of Giants: Fixed an issue where you could not interact with the axe. *Valley of Blades: Monsters in the event “Defend the Ancestral Crypt” will no longer get stuck and prevent the quest from advancing. Malabal Tor *Abamath Ruins: Reduced the difficulty of Arithiel, Cassia Varo, and Igozai. Reapers March *Rat Problems: You will now drop down into the well without issue. *The Moonlit Path: If the Green Lady or the Silvenar become stuck, they will now reset and the event will progress. *The Arbordawn Cult: Monsters now appear when you are told to protect Telenger. *Thjizzrini Arena: Debtors will no longer become unresponsive if you have lost a fight to them. Rivenspire *The Liberation of Northpoint: You can now interact with Skordo on the quest step “Talk to Skordo.” Shadowfen *Trials of the Burnished Scales: You are now able to talk to the NPCs to advance the quest after dueling. Stonefalls *Sadal’s Final Defeat: If Walks in Ash becomes stuck, she will reset much quicker so you can find her at the quest marker. Category:Patches